I Will Remember You
by Green and Hearts
Summary: AH Edward & Bella were college sweethearts, they had a love everyone envied. Until a horrific crash eliminated every memory Edward had. His refusal to try & remember his love alters their lives, and Bella must learn to be herself without him -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

I Will Remember You

_Prologue

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. S Meyer owns all.

The song _I Will Remember You_ belongs to Sarah McLachlan

* * *

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_Remember the good times that we had?_

_I let them slip away from us when things got bad_

_How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun_

_Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep_

_Standin' on the edge of something much too deep_

_It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word_

_We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

_But I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose_

_Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose_

_Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night_

_You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

_And I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_And I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_Weep not for the memories

* * *

_

A beautiful but solemn brunette blows her bangs from her sweaty forehead.

"Thanks guys, I think that's the last of it."

Her friends are in a similar state, sweaty and solemn, but with the added pity the brunette had come to hate.

Her muscular, curly haired friend, is uncomfortable and offers to take the last box to her truck.

Her closest confidant in the last few months, perched on the bare counter tossing his chin length honey hair in a borrowed ponytail holder, hops off to rest his hands on her bare upper arms.

"You don't have to do this, you know," he says quietly in her ear.

"I do, Jas," she replies just as quietly. "We all know this has been a long time coming. I need to go."

He rests his pointed chin on her left shoulder, resigned. They'd had that conversation quite a few times in the past days.

"I know, Bell. I just wish it didn't have to be this way."

"I, more than anyone on this _planet_, wish it didn't have to be this way," she replies in a shaky voice, "but this is how it has to be. He doesn't remember me. He doesn't know who I am, he doesn't want to. He's not the same man and we'll never know each other again."

* * *

**Interested?**


	2. Chapter 2

I Will Remember You

* * *

Chapter 1: _Welcome to Hanover, Part I

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. S Meyer owns all.

* * *

_September 1, 2002_

My first day in Hanover to attend Dartmouth University was terrifying- for my mother. She liked to try new things, so long as I was there with her. The longest we'd ever been apart, was three weeks every year I spent every summer with my father during the summer in Forks.

I'd always been pretty mature for my age, I had to be. My mother had a very child-like mind, very flaky and forgetful. Someone had to make sure the bills were paid and the kitchen was stocked, and those duties fell onto me.

That all changed the second semester of my senior year. My mother's long-time boyfriend moved in and assumed all the adult responsibilities I had taken on. He played minor league baseball, traveling for long periods of time until an injury claimed his career. He moved right in and I was roped into planning their summer wedding since Reneé was so horrible with organization.

The wedding went off without any problems; the ceremony was beautiful, I acted as maid of honor, my mother was ready on time, and my father attended with a date.

My mother and Phil decided to postpone their honeymoon until I was settled at my Dartmouth dorm. My mother wanted to spend all the time with me she could, despite her newlywed status and my gentle reminder that I wasn't dying, only going to college and would only a plane ride away.

Its because of my mother's worry that I was horribly embarrassed at the guidance counselor's office. As a first year student, I was offered a sort of guide, a third or fourth year student who could help me adjust to the school. The guide would show me around the school, various buildings and shops and introduce me to the various clubs and committees around campus.

I would have rather gotten lost and stayed in my dorm, but my mom jumped on it. I was completely mortified at the idea of some stranger having to spend time with me for some sort of grade or profit. I assumed, and hoped, he or she would show me to my dorm and be done with it.

"That sounds perfect!" my mother, the traitor, exclaimed.

"Excellent!" Ms. Anderson replied. "Let me just see who is free right now."

As she typed away on the computer, my mother chattered on excitedly.

"Its absolutely perfect, isn't it? It just takes a load off my mind, knowing you'll be looked after!" Her smile was so wide I didn't have the heart to rain on her parade.

My mother's ramble was cut off by the end of Ms. Anderson's phone call.

"Well, it seems one of our third years is available in about twenty minutes. Until then, we can go over the list of concerns you emailed me, Mrs. Dwyer."

She didn't seem too excited for it, and frankly, neither was I. I was horribly embarrassed! My first year at college and I was being treated like a kindergartner who needed special attention.

I loathe unnecessary attention.

None too soon, there was a knock at the door. I breathed a sigh of relief as did Ms. Anderson. Phil just chuckled under his breath as she practically ran to get the door.

"Ah, there's my favorite freshman guide!" she exclaimed, ushering in one of the most gorgeous guys I had ever seen.

He was tall and thin, not gangly nor muscular. He had chin length honey blonde hair, wavy and gorgeous. He was dressed pretty casual in a polo, jeans and sneakers.

I looked away quickly, a blush covering my cheeks when I saw he was watching me look him over.

"This is Jasper Whitlock, this is his last year here at Dartmouth. Then he's off to bigger and better things! Captain of the debate team, pre-law, shoo in for Valedictorian and quite the charmer," she smiled mischievously, sending me a not-so-subtle wink.

"Thanks for the lovely intro Ms. Anderson." he drawled with a slight southern twang.

She chuckled and pointed to my mother. "This is Mrs. Dwyer-"

"You can call me Reneé," she cut in, giggling like a school girl when he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Lovely to meet ya, ma'am."

She then pointed to Phil, "This is Mr. Dwyer."

"Just Phil," he replied, shaking his hand.

"And this is your new charge, Isabella."

"Just Bella," I insisted. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles as well.

"Well, 'Just Bella', I'm Jasper and I'd love to show you around, if you're ready."

"Actually, Jasper, we were going to be heading out tonight, we live in Phoenix you see, and we were thinking of going out for lunch," my mother cut in.

"Oh, I see. Well, I could leave Ms. Bella here with my-"

"Oh no. I only meant to ask if you would join us for lunch, maybe show us a good place in town for Bella's future reference?"

I stared at her, dumbfounded. _Seriously?_

"Sounds like a great plan, ma'am. There's a wonderful Sushi restaurant about three blocks from the freshman dorms, if you're so inclined."

"Absolutely! Bella and I just _love _sushi!"

"Great. Shall we?" he asked, opening the door for us.

Lunch was nice, despite my mother's embarrassingly personal questioning of Jasper. He took her extremely personal inquiries and harmless flirtation in stride.

After lunch, Phil and my mother handed me off to Jasper. They were going to meet the movers at my dorm before their flight, wanting to give me more time for a tour.

I think my mother was just trying to play matchmaker. Her efforts were fruitless, however. As the day went on, I realized I had found a great friend in Jasper. There was no denying he was absolutely gorgeous, but the romantic spark wasn't there.

He showed me around campus, helped me figure out the best routes to take to get to my classes in the fastest times and helped me to narrow down which clubs I might like to join. He never asked anything personal, mostly sticking to the academic.

Around 7pm, he got a text message. From his facial expression, he wasn't _completely _pleased. A split second later, he was smiling.

"Well, Bella, a few close friends of mine are at the local diner and I figure since its about dinner time-"

"Oh gosh, sorry! Of course," I cut in, embarrassed. "I've kept you so long. Thanks, so much for showing me around. Could you remind me which way it is to my dorm?"

"I had a great time as well, but I wasn't about to ditch you!" he chuckled. I blushed, again.

"I wanted to see if you'd like to join us. The diner is right around the corner from your dorm and I figured you'd like to meet some people, hang out for a bit. I see us being friends, Bella," he said earnestly.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," I replied softly.

"Good. Then lets go, they're all already there!" he exclaimed excitedly.

As we walked, Jasper whistled and I thought about the day. Then I remembered specifically what he said.

"Um, Jasper?" I asked, and he stopped whistling.

"Yes, darlin'?"

"You said _they_, how many people are we meeting up with?"

"No worries, just a few friends. I've known them since I was young, they're pretty cool," he shrugged.

"Are you sure they won't mind me tagging along?" I asked, worrying my bottom lip between my teeth.

"Of course not! I'm sure you'll all get along fine," he assured me, patting my shoulder.

I just nodded.

"I'll let them introduce themselves. They're a bunch of characters, I can tell you that much," he chuckled.

Again I nodded, unsure as to why I was so nervous when he announced we had reached our destination, opening the door for me and quickly scanning the room for his friends.

"Jazz man is here!" a loud voice bellowed out. "Oh, look, he brought a date!"

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts, they made my day :)**

**This is only part one of the chapter, it will be continued next week. I hope you'll like how this story is set up, but I must confess I want to skip the past and jump right into the future but it's kinda really necessary. Stick with me and pay attention to the dates!**


End file.
